Her
by padfootsotter
Summary: He loved her more than anything. She was who he felt at home with. Even though she won't forgive him he wanted her to know that she was the only one and will always be the only in his heart. This is a companion piece to my other story 'Second Place', highly recommend that you read that one first.


For the next few weeks Severus stayed in his bedroom, going out only to teach. He ignored the gossip that was surrounding him, he ignored what people were saying. Minerva tried to coax him out of his bedroom and she ended with neon hair for a week, the staff then knew it would be best if they let him be.

Severus moped around his room hardly eating anything. What was the point? His sole reason to live on this Earth left him because he made a stupid mistake. He devised plans trying to get her back but he knew that it would take more than that. He needed to gain back her trust, but how?

He spent his nights crying himself to sleep, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Well maybe Hermione, only if she asked. He spent the nights hugging her pillow, smelling what is left of her scent. He's had nightmares that she finally left him and found herself in the arms of Sirius Black. Fucking Black.

It was now Monday, it has officially been three months since she's asked for space. It has been exactly a week that he couldn't smell her in their room anymore. It has been three months that he's slept alone, only himself for company.

Severus walked to the mirror and sighed as he looked at the reflection staring back at him. "You stupid old fool," he spat and narrowed his eyes. He was paler, if that was even possible, shallower, defeated and to himself and probably others, pathetic.

He pictured Hermione coming from behind him, hugging him and kissing his back. She did that when she saw that he scrutinising himself in the mirror. She always kissed his scars, telling him that he was beautiful and that she loved him. He closed his eyes and tried to hold the tears at bay.

Severus didn't even know why Lily Evans was in his mind when they were making love. He really didn't. Hermione Granger was better than Lily Evans in every single possible way. Hermione was smarter, more caring, more passionate and more forgiving. She wouldn't shut someone out without hearing that person's argument first. She was better than Lily Evans and he definitely loved her more than Lily Evans. Hermione rightfully took Lily's spot in his heart, making it bigger than he thought was possible. He was better when he was around her. Don't get him wrong he was still a git, but he felt calmer…more safer. He felt at home.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was still the same except there were tear tracks down his face. He wasn't ashamed. By gods he would sob his heart out if he knew Hermione would come back.

He looked at his reflection. He remembered all those times that he spent countless of hours sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised looking at him and Lily. It seemed like it was centuries ago. Suddenly Severus' eyes lighted up. That was it. He suddenly knew then that this is how he would get Hermione back.

Hermione looked at the parchment in her hand for the hundredth time that night and looked at the door in front of her. She was in the coldest part of Hogwarts, the dungeons. What may lie beyond the door she didn't know.

She looked at the parchment again and read the words:

 _Hermione,_

 _10 at the dungeons. Please._

 _Love always,_

 _Severus_

It was the please that got to her. Severus hardly said please unless he really wanted anyone to do something and even then he wouldn't say please, he'd use his do-it-or-I-will-end-you voice. She let herself smile. She knew she couldn't put this off, knowing Severus he knew the moment she touched the first step to the dungeons.

She tentatively opened the door and stepped in. She gasped as she took in the room before her. Candles were everywhere, muggle candles not magical ones. She looked around the room and saw pictures of them, now both magical and muggle, along the walls. In the middle of the room stood Severus, nervously wringing his hands standing next to a long mirror.

"Severus?" Hermione stepped forward and just stopped short so there was a comfortable distance between them. "What is-" she couldn't find the words so she gestured her hands around the room.

"This?" He let himself smile a little and walked forward a couple of steps, "It's us."

"Us?" Hermione asked, arching her brow.

"Us," he held his hand and asked her silently to take it and she did. He walked them until they were in front of the mirror. "I wanted to show you something." Severus lifted the glamour off the mirror and Hermione gasped, Severus turned to her, "I know that you know what this is. What it shows you, am I wrong?" Hermione shook her head.

He looked at her but her gaze was still focused on the mirror, "Usually it only shows your deepest desire but I fixed it temporarily so you can see mine. See what I long for, what I need." Severus mumbled a spell and for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening Hermione gasped.

In front of them stood Severus and Hermione, but this time Hermione was dressed in a long white dress and Severus dressed in a tuxedo. "Severus?" He hushed her gently and told her to keep watching. It was then that three little kids shimmered and appeared beside them. Hermione knew that it was their children, she felt her heart jump as she saw Severus smile and pick up their little girl. More flashes of Severus' deepest desire unfold in front of them, it wasn't in chronological order but it did tell what Severus wanted for the future. Some of it were big like how he proposed to her, but it was the smallest things that got to her. Waking up beside each other wearing matching silver bands on their left hand, taking their kids to school.

Hermione couldn't help but cry in happiness and astonishment. The mirror faded and it showed them again in normal time. Hermione glanced at Severus and saw that he was trying to keep his tears at bay. Oh Severus.

"I love you," Severus turned her so they were facing each other, "only you. Please believe that even if you won't take me that. Believe me that I love you and you are the one for me, the only one." He moved his head forward so his forehead was touching hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and moved to embrace him. "I believe you," she whispered but Severus heard it and by gods he wanted to cry in happiness.

He tightened the embrace and murmured three words over and over again. _"I love you."_

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and smiled at herself. It's been two years since that event and it brought them even closer. She smiled her hair and patted it. Hermione lifted the veil and placed it atop of her head. She was ready to become Mrs. Snape.

Severus stood in front of the mirror and smiled at his reflection. Dressed in a tuxedo he pulled at his lapels again and done up the buttons. He closed his eyes and pictured his future in front of him, he let out a big grin and he didn't care who saw him. One step at a time though. For now he was ready for her to become Mrs Snape.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated so please review. Thank you once again! :) -padfootsotter**


End file.
